l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Winter Court: The Month of the Boar
Winter Court: The Month of the Boar is a fiction written by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan. It was first released on the Alderac Entertainment Forums on the 23th of December 2007. http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=63&t=64320 Annotated Story On the first day of the Boar in Kyuden Bayushi, Ide Daimyo Ide Tang stands to one side in a room studying its occupants and some of the artwork present. The Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki approaches Tang and the two begin to talk, and Paneki offers to explain some of the more notable pieces. While examining one of the paintings, Paneki inquires about a rumor that Ide Eien gifted to Togashi Kanaye a gaijin spoon. Tang confirms this, and Paneki informs Tang that he needs the spoon stolen from Kanaye who is currently at Kyuden Otomo. Tang aks why, but Paneki does not say. Paneki only expects him to obey. On the seventh day of ht Boar in Kyuden Ikoma, Yasuki Jinn-Kuen is walking into a room and planning how he can drive a wedge between the Lion and the Crane Clans. He had discovered when he arrived at Kyuden Ikoma that Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai had sent the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze here, a show of great faith in their alliance. Jinn-Kuen suspects Doji Nagori's hand in that decision. Jinn-Kuen spots Kikaze talking with Matsu Aoiko and her new husband Matsu Yoshike, and wanders over to them. Jinn-Kuen greets them and offers the newly-weds congratulations, subtly jibing Kikaze as he does so. Jinn-Kuen attempts once again to jibe at Kikaze, mentioning his mother. Kikaze is visibly annoyed, but remains calm. Jinn-Kuen does not relent in his jibing, but before Kikaze can take the bait Yoshike intercedes. Kikaze jibes back at Jinn-Kuen, before making his exuses himself and leaving. Jinn-Kuen wonders why Domotai let Kikaze live, but Aoiko does not wish to speculate. Aoiko and her husband excuse themselves, wishing to attend their morning training session. Jinn-Kuen watches them leave then goes to fins someone from the Mantis delegation. On the thirteenth day of the Boar in Kyuden Kumiko, Yoritomo Yashinko is finishing negotiations with Kaiu Taru. Taru attempts to purchase a two-foot jade carving depicting the Fortune of the Sea, and insults the Mantis. Yashinko explains that it was made by Kakita Yozei over two hundred years ago as a gift for the Mantis Clan Champion who was marrying a Kakita Artisan and is not for sale. Kaiu accepts, and leaves. Shortly after a servant enters announcing that Voice of the Masters Shiba Yoma wishes to see her. Yashinko agrees to see him, and Yoma enters. After admiring the statue for a while, he asks about the Mantis selling food to the Crab. Yashinko says that food is needed to fight a war. Yoma asks if it is true they are selling weapons to the Crane also. Yashinko says again that weapons are needed to fight a war. Yoma explains that the Elemental Masters are concerned that the Mantis are fuelling both sides of this war. Yashinko counters that the two sides will fight the war with or without the aid of the Mantis. This way the Mantis are not seen to be favoring one side over the other. Yoma counters that selling to neither side would be equally even, but Yashinko points out that if they did not help it would be harder for the Mantis to aquire goods they need from the mainland. Yoma asks that the Mantis disconinue the aid none-the-less, as the Crane and Crab both fulfill vital roles in the Empire. Yashinko suggests he should maybe be talking with the Crane or Crab, not the Mantis. On the eighteenth day of the Boar, Kyuden Asako, Asako Daimyo Asako Toshi studies the plans for a temple to the Shi-Tien Yen Wang with Moto Akikazu. Akikazu explains he is tired from his travels through Dragon lands to get here. Toshi mentions that the current war with the Lion Clan is some matter of concern. Toshi offers healers to be sent to Unicorn lands so that wounded could be tended to. The healers would in no way interfere with the battles themselves. Akikazu says he cannot accept himself, but he will bring a message to the Khan. Elsewhere in Kyuden Asako, Agasha Daimyo Agasha Chieh is entertaining Kitsu Ineko. Their discussion turns quickly to the war with the Unicorn. Ineko does not see what there is to be discussed. Her Clan Champion wishes to punish the Khan for his attack upon the throne. Chieh assures Ineko that the Elemental Masters wish not to dissuade the Lion, but to send healers to held tend the wounded. Ineko refuses, but Chieh pushes on with the offer. Ineko explains that the presence of Phoenix would destroy the Lion's unity. Chieh accepts, and says she will inform the Masters of Ineko's reply. Ineko is careful to mention that she is happy for the offer, and understands that the Phoenix CLan's recent actions have only been to do what is best for the Empire. On the twenty-eighth day of the Boar, Kyuden Otomo, Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai and Akodo Setai are discussing the Lion's campaign against the Unicorn. Domotai agrees with Yoshino's campaign, but will not offer aid as she knows it is a matter of honor for the Lion Clan now. Setai drinks the cup of sake infront of him, and Domotai identifies it as Cherry Blossom Snow Sake. Setai is surprised to know it is rare, believing that the brewery at Sakura no Yuki Mura had very large productions. Domotai explains that the Crane's war with the Crab may disrupt the production. Akodo carefully inquires more about the Crane's progress against the Crab, having heard rumors the Crab are gaining ground. Domotai waves away his concerns and thanks the Lion for what aid they have given politically. Setai believes the Crab should not be allowed to sully a mans names as they have, and Domotai agrees. Characters * Ide Tang * Bayushi Paneki * Yasuki Jinn-Kuen * Matsu Aoiko * Matsu Yoshike * Daidoji Kikaze * Yoritomo Yashinko * Kaiu Taru * Shiba Yoma * Asako Toshi * Moto Akikazu * Agasha Chieh * Kitsu Ineko * Doji Domotai * Akodo Setai Not Present, But Mentioned * Ide Eien * Togashi Kanaye * Doji Nagori * Kikaze's mother * Hida Kuon * Kakita Yozei * Fortune of the Sea * The Khan * Yoshino-Sama * The Man's name the Crab are sullying Winter Court: Month of the Boar Winter Court: Month of the Boar Winter Court: Month of the Boar Winter Court: Month of the Boar Winter Court: Month of the Boar